Sparta's Crystal Flower
by AkamiSaint
Summary: Dante x OC
1. Chapter 1

Dante was sitting in his desk proped his feet up on his desk with his dirty magazine on his face sleeping like usual when some girl came had brownish red hair,brown eyes,two guns, and a sword on her back.

"Hey Dante get your lazy ass up!"she said angered at the old man who was sleeping. He finally woke up. "Oh hey Ariel what do you want you rarely come over here anymore it's been about 3 yrs at least."Said Dante still a little drowsy from his sleep.

"Who gives a fuck about that I have a job for you,there are some pretty big demon around town the least you could do is fight off the demon for me,I will give you a good reward."Said Ariel holding out a bag of money.

"I'm in."Said Dante getting up from his chair and getting ebony and ivory and rebellion. "Also before you go,don't you have a wife Dante where is she?"Said the redish headburnette with a grin.

"Oh you mean Sparta,She upstairs why?"Said Dante with a smirk. "Because I heard she is stronger than you and your father am I correct also she can help you with this job."Said Ariel losing Patients. "Well hold on a momment I will go get her."Said Dante going upstairs to get Sparta.

"Sparta babe can you come out of the kids room and lets go get this job finished."Said Dante with a grin,and there she was a beautiful girl with very long white hair,horns on her head and two devil arms she was older than Dante but oh well.

"Wait what do you want Dante?"I said with a grin also. "I need you to help me with a job i'm doing a friend of mine named Ariel is here to give up the job so are you in?"Said Dante with a big smirk. "Ok but I want to meet this Ariel."I said with a smirk.

So we went downatairs and Sparta saw Ariel and she wasn't as beautiful as she was. "Well hello you must be Sparta nice to meet you."Said the redish head burnette holding out her hand for a hand shake. "Hello you must be Ariel nice to meet you."I said shaking her hand.

"So what is this job about Ariel?"I said with a grin. "Well there is this midnight rider in town trying to kill everyone so are you up for it Sparta?"Said Ariel with a grin. "Ok i'm in."I said getting my rebellion my very own ebony and ivory I made by hand,Sparda,and a red sword that turns into a guitar.

"Ok Dante lets roll."I said putting rebellion on my shoulder. "Well then this is going to be one hell of a party!"Said Dante walking out the door and so was we were in the middle of town we heard screaming and shouting coming from fifth n' main so we went on that street and saw a demon in black on a black motorcycle and a sythe in hand.

It turned to us and the motocycle made a sound that sounded like a horse and bucked in the air and came at us. "Here it comes get ready Dante."I said taking out my devil arms and charging at the midnigh rider.

The demon dodged my attack.I growled at it and got out rebellion and attacked with all my time I hit it and I hit it hard because it fell off it's bike and fell to the ground growled at me and got up and charged at me with all it's might.I dodged it's attack and scratched it with my devil demon hissed at me and I hissed back.

"Dante you gonna help or what?"I said with a smirk. "Yeah!"Dante said with a got his rebellion and attacked the midnight rider finally went down after a few swoops of our weapons.

"Hey Ariel were back you here?"I said looking around. "I'm right here did you defeat it already wow you must really be strong."She said with a smirk. "Hey with my help!"Said Dante with a and Ariel laughed at that.

"so where is our pay?"I said holding out my hand waiting. "Oh fine here."She said giving me the money. "Hey honey give me some of the money."Said Dante making a sad face. "Umm let's see umm no."I said with a and Ariel laughed again at Dante's priceless face.

Well I got my money took care of my 5 kids their names are;Dante,Sparda,Alice,mamoru,kagaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante was sitting in his desk proped his feet up on his desk with his dirty magazine on his face sleeping like usual when some girl came had brownish red hair,brown eyes,two guns, and a sword on her back.

"Hey Dante get your lazy ass up!"she said angered at the old man who was sleeping. He finally woke up. "Oh hey Ariel what do you want you rarely come over here anymore it's been about 3 yrs at least."Said Dante still a little drowsy from his sleep.

"Who gives a fuck about that I have a job for you,there are some pretty big demon around town the least you could do is fight off the demon for me,I will give you a good reward."Said Ariel holding out a bag of money.

"I'm in."Said Dante getting up from his chair and getting ebony and ivory and rebellion. "Also before you go,don't you have a wife Dante where is she?"Said the redish headburnette with a grin.

"Oh you mean Sparta,She upstairs why?"Said Dante with a smirk. "Because I heard she is stronger than you and your father am I correct also she can help you with this job."Said Ariel losing Patients. "Well hold on a momment I will go get her."Said Dante going upstairs to get Sparta.

"Sparta babe can you come out of the kids room and lets go get this job finished."Said Dante with a grin,and there she was a beautiful girl with very long white hair,horns on her head and two devil arms she was older than Dante but oh well.

"Wait what do you want Dante?"I said with a grin also. "I need you to help me with a job i'm doing a friend of mine named Ariel is here to give up the job so are you in?"Said Dante with a big smirk. "Ok but I want to meet this Ariel."I said with a smirk.

So we went downatairs and Sparta saw Ariel and she wasn't as beautiful as she was. "Well hello you must be Sparta nice to meet you."Said the redish head burnette holding out her hand for a hand shake. "Hello you must be Ariel nice to meet you."I said shaking her hand.

"So what is this job about Ariel?"I said with a grin. "Well there is this midnight rider in town trying to kill everyone so are you up for it Sparta?"Said Ariel with a grin. "Ok i'm in."I said getting my rebellion my very own ebony and ivory I made by hand,Sparda,and a red sword that turns into a guitar.

"Ok Dante lets roll."I said putting rebellion on my shoulder. "Well then this is going to be one hell of a party!"Said Dante walking out the door and so was we were in the middle of town we heard screaming and shouting coming from fifth n' main so we went on that street and saw a demon in black on a black motorcycle and a sythe in hand.

It turned to us and the motocycle made a sound that sounded like a horse and bucked in the air and came at us. "Here it comes get ready Dante."I said taking out my devil arms and charging at the midnigh rider.

The demon dodged my attack.I growled at it and got out rebellion and attacked with all my time I hit it and I hit it hard because it fell off it's bike and fell to the ground growled at me and got up and charged at me with all it's might.I dodged it's attack and scratched it with my devil demon hissed at me and I hissed back.

"Dante you gonna help or what?"I said with a smirk. "Yeah!"Dante said with a got his rebellion and attacked the midnight rider finally went down after a few swoops of our weapons.

"Hey Ariel were back you here?"I said looking around. "I'm right here did you defeat it already wow you must really be strong."She said with a smirk. "Hey with my help!"Said Dante with a and Ariel laughed at that.

"so where is our pay?"I said holding out my hand waiting. "Oh fine here."She said giving me the money. "Hey honey give me some of the money."Said Dante making a sad face. "Umm let's see umm no."I said with a and Ariel laughed again at Dante's priceless face.

Well I got my money took care of my 5 kids their names are;Dante,Sparda,Alice,mamoru,kagaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante was sitting in his desk proped his feet up on his desk with his dirty magazine on his face sleeping like usual when I come from downstairs and sits on Dante' lap.

"Hey Dante wake up it's me Sparta."I said taking the magazine off his face and he groaned. "What is it I am trying to sleep here..." "Oh hey hon what is it?"Said Dante rubbing his eyes.

"You should know that the baby will be here soon right?"I said rubbing my put his ear up to my stomach and heard kicking coming from inside.

"Yep that baby will be here soon I can tell."Said picking his head up from my stomach.I giggled at how Dante' head was turned. "Well what do we do know?"I said popping my neck.

"I don't know how's about we go get ice cream..." "Hello everyone were back!..."Said Fabi with a smile. "Wait it's just you two?"Said Fabi coming to give my a small hug. "I see your baby will be here soon i'm guessing."Said Fabi smiling again.

"Yep the baby will be here soon little sis."I said smiling. "Hey Fabi would you like to go with us to get some ice cream?"I said getting up the best I could. "Ok but I hope you will be alright big sis."Said Fabi holding mine and Dante's arm and Nero followed behind.

So we went to the ice cream stand in the park.I got a starwberry ice cream,Dante got the same,Nero and fabi got vanilla and were holding hands and smiling at each other.

At the corner of my eye I looked at Dante and Dante did the same,I blushed and turned my head when he turned his head and smiled at me.

"Oww..."I said holding my stomach. "You ok sis?"Said Fabi worried. "Yeah i'm fine my stomach just hurts a little."I said getting back went back home and were just chatting when...

"KIDS GET DOWN HERE!"I screamed from downstairs to my 6 kids came running down stairs. "Yes mama?"Said Alice. "Yes mama?"Said Dante. "Yes mama?"Said mamoru. "Yes mama?"Said Sparda. "Yes mama?"Said kaguru. "I just wanted all of you to come down and sit next to mama."I said smiling at my kids.

So my kids came to sit next to me. "I'm going upstairs real quick i'll be right back."I said going upstairs to the bathroom.I was at the toliet on the floor throwing up in it because my stomach doesn't feel so good.I was holding my stomach on the floor with my knees up to my stomach and screaming in agony.

"Hon are you ok..."Said Dante seeing me on the floor curled up screaming in agony. "Sparta are you ok!"Said Dante coming over here and picking me up and bringing me downstairs and laying me on the couch. "What's wrong with big sis?"Said Fabi very worried.

"I don't know what's wrong."Said Dante worried. "I think I know."Said Vergil coming over here pulling up my shirt a little to show my touched my stomach to see what it was.

"Well it seems her baby is coming but she can't say it for some reason,there might be something wrong with her you might want to take her to the hospital."Said Vergil nodding his head.

Dante picked me up Fabi and Nero came with Dante to the doctors put me on a strecher and took me into a room to check me hour later the doctor came out. "What's wrong with Sparta doctor?"Said Dante worried.

"Well she just couldn't speak for some reason and the baby has been delivered and it's a girl."Said the doctor bringing Dante and them to see Sparta and the baby. "Hey Hon are you ok?"Said Dante smiling. "Yes i'm fine but I had the baby and her name is Serah."I said kissing the baby on the forehead.

"Doctor do you think I can leave now?"I said. "Well yes you can but do you feel fine enough to leave?"Said the doctor concerned. "Yes I feel fine."I said getting up and we all left to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello anyone here?"Said Lady kicking the front door open.

"Hello who might you be?"I said holding my newborn Serah.

"I might have to ask the same thing demon."Said Lady pointing a gun at my head.

"Dante please come here some lady is here to see you."I said from downstairs.

"Coming hon also are the kids still asleep?..."Said Dante coming downstairs and seeing Lady.

"Ah Lady,why are you pointing a gun at my wife?"Said Dante rubbing the back of his head.

"This demon is your wife?"Said Lady putting the gun down. "She is also my older sister."Said Dante blinking.

"..." "S-She is your older sister?"Lady said confused. "Yes I am so what.

"I said keeping my eyes closed for a minute and letting my eyes color turn red.

"Your eyes they are red why?"Said lady still confused and taking off her glasses.

"Because my eye color can change from blue to red when I keep my eyes closed for a minute or more,and I see you have two different eye colors."I said surprized.

"Exactly but I can't change my eye color."Said Lady with a smirk crossing her arms.

"Why are you here anyway Lady or should I say Mary."I said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that,did you get that name from Vergil?"Said Lady aggravated.I put my head down and frowned.

"What's wrong?"Said Lady cocking her head. "It's none of your concern."I said giggling.

"Well Dante and Sparta I have a job for you two."Lady explained.

"I need you two to go out in town to the docks and check out a ship that is at the docks right now cause they said that there is somekind of ghostly activity going on on their ship so are you both in?"Said Lady crossing her arms.

"I'm in."I said going upstairs to put Serah in her crib.

"I'm in."Said Dante getting up from his chair and getting his weapons on him.

I came down stairs fully equiped with my weapons.

"Wow and I thought Trish had a good sword I guess I was wrong cause you got three."Lady said with a grin.

"Well it just gos to show you that you should never mess with a demon stronger than her father that is a demon."I said with a big smirk.

Whatever so are you two ready cause i'm coming with you also to see what this really is.

"Lady said opening the door. "Lady's first."Lady said with a smirk.

"Ha ha so funny."I said walking out the door staring back at her with red eyes a just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

'Why does Dante never lock the door he is probably an idiot.'I thought with a smile.

We were at the docks near the ocean and the breeze was high and the ocean water was cool and the beach on the side,thats what makes the dock so awesome,cause you can fish here.

I was letting my hair blow in the breezy wind.I was shivering a little and getting a few goosebumps too.

"What seems to be the problem here sir."I say as polite as I can.

"Well there is some kind of paranormal activity going on in our ship cause some of our men have disappeared suddenly durning our voyage."Said the captain shivering in fear.

"Well do you know how they might have disappeared?"I said crossing my arms.

"I..I don't..know how..it just suddenly happened w..without notice."Said the captain still shivering.

"Ok we will check it out for you."I said smiling and walking on the boat and entering the inside of the ship.

I had one of my swords in my hand and ebony in the other,Dante with his sword in both his hands and Lady with her two guns in her hands.

We all walked around the dark room so instead of it being dark I made a light in my hand by making a fire in my hand,the fire came from my mouth.

We went into each individual room to see if there was actually paranormal activity on this ship.

We saw nothing in any of the we heard a sound behind us.

So I turned and saw some kind of weird horned demon in front of me so I got my sword and dodged its attack and swung my sowrd and didn't miss and i defeated it in one swoop of my sword.

"That just goes to show you that im stronger than my father."I said crossing my arms with a smirk.

I let all the men go that were taken by the demon. "There you go sir we took care of the demon that took your men have a good day."I said.

"Wait wait here is your pay for taking care of the demon."Said the captain paying us for the job.

So after that we went home. "Well see you guys later."Said Lady leaving.

"Well lets go to bed hon hehe."I said blushing.

"Oh ok hehe."He said carrying me upstairs and made a mess of me all night.


	5. Chapter 5

There was this girl who lived in Devil May Cry with her brothers and sister named: Dante,Vergil and name is Dante Sparda also known as Sparta Sparda,I'm 28 years old,one of brothers is 24 and the other is 26 so that makes me the older Fabiana is 19.

Name:Sparta or Dante

Sex:Female

Age:28

Love: Dante

Height:5'9

Personality:Unknown

Weight:169 pounds

Also I have been pregnant for a month now and I still don't know if it is a boy or girl,and i'm married to the youngest of my brothers Dante I know it sounds weird but it's true.

"Dante i'm bored."I said laying on the couch with my stomach up so I don't hurt my stomach.

"I know you are get used to it."Said Dante with a smirk sitting in his desk with his feet proped up on his desk.

"Well i'm going to the hospital to see if my baby is a girl or boy see you."I said getting up from the couch the best I could and walking out the door.

On the way there I saw Fabi with Nero. "Hey Sparta where are you going?"Said Nero crossing his arms.

"For your information i'm going to the hospital to see if my baby is a girl or boy."I said crossing my arms too.

"Oh ok well see you later."Said Nero waving goodbye as I walked away to go to the hospital.

When I got there I went up to the front desk.

"I have an appointment with my doctor to see if my baby will be a boy or girl."I said to the front desk lady who was typing in my information of what I just said.

"Go upstairs and take a left to the doctor's office,have a nice day ma'am."Said the lady smiling as I walked away.

So I got on the elevator to go to the second when I got to the second floor I walked down the hall and took a left to where it said my doctor's name on the door of his office.

"Doctor Sam I am here to see if my baby is a boy or girl."I said holding my stomach.

"Ah Sparta nice to see you again so you are here to see if your baby will be a boy or girl?"Said Doctor Sam smiling and asking me to follow him to another room so I did.

"Lay down Sparta I will check to see if your baby is a boy or girl."He said getting some cream and rubbing it on my stomach and using the ultra sounds lazer on my stomach to see if my baby is a boy or girl.

We both look at the black and white screen and I see 2 children on eyes widen when I see to babies in my stomach.

"So i'm having 2 babies?"I said looking at him. "It seems so and both of them are girls.

"Thanks Doctor Sam for the help see you when my baby are here."I said waving goodbye.

So I went down the elevator to the first floor and said goodbye to the front desk lady and left for home.

"I'm so excited I can't wait to tell the others."I said very happily.

When I got home I was smiling like crazy. "Hey big sis what did the doctor say is it a boy or girl?"Said Fabi excited to know the news.

"Well...actually..."I mumbled under my breath winking and at Fabi and she was like 'oh' when I winked at her.

"What is it?"Said Dante worried. "Well it seems that...I'm having 2 children and they are both girls!"I said so happy.

"Really!"Said Dante coming to give me a soft hug Fabi too,also Nero.

"Yep,i'm so happy."I said. "Well I guess I will go to bed see you'll in the morning.

"Good night."Said Fabi and Nero waving good night.

Two months later...While Dante and Nero left for a mission...

"O~oww!"I screamed holding my stomach. "You ok sis do you need to go to the hospital?"Said Fabi worried.

"No I'm fine."I said getting up and going upstairs to see the kids.

But as soon as I got up the stairs...

"A~ahh!"I screamed falling to the came running up the stairs to my side.

"Sparta!"Fabi said really worried this time. "The babies are coming!"I sreamed holding my stomach.

Fabi helped me up and helped me downstairs and brought me outside to the car and put me in the passenger side and hurrying to the drivers seat and put in the key and started driving to the hospital.

Fabi helped me out of the car and took me inside and came to the front desk.

"My sister Sparta Sparda is having her babies can we get some help with her please?"Fabi said holding me up and waiting.

The nurses got me on a strecher and took me to my doctors office upstairs as fast as possible.

"Doctor Sam this girl named Sparta Sparda is having her babies we need your help."Said one of the nurses and Fabi holding my hand.

"You must be related to Sparta?"Said Doctor Sam taking the strecher with me in it.

"Yes I'm her little sister."Fabi said still holding my hand.

"Ok lets get her on the bed 1..2..3."They all said putting me on the bed.

"Ok Sparta we need you not to push yet,push when we tell you ok?"Said Doctor Sam pulling up the bottom of my sheet I'm under looking to see when I can push.

"O~ok."I said still screaming and breathing like I'm supposed to.

"Ok Sparta push."I pushed still holding Fabi hand. "Push."I pushed again strengthing my grip on Fabi's hand.

"Push!"I pushed again. "Ok here come's the other one now push."So I pushed again

"Push."I pushed again. "Push!"I pushed on last time and the babies were crying and I layed my head down panting.

"Here are your two baby girls."Said Doctor Sam handing me my babies.

"Well sis what are you going to name them?"Fabi said smiling.

"Hmm I will name them Dante and Angel."I said smiling.

"Well you two can go home now if you want."Sai Doctor Sam smiling.

So we went home.

When we got home I sat on Dante's desk with my two babies in my devil arms while Fabi sat on the couch.

A few minutes later...

"Were back.."Said both of them looking at us like were crazy.

"Well hello there boys miss us?"I said with a smirk holding my two newborn girls.

"Why do you have two babies in your arms hon and why is your stomach not big anymore..." I smirked at Dante for not noticing that i just had these kids.

"They just arrived to the new world Dante their names are Dante and Angel."I said smiling.

"So these are our new children cute names hon."He said smiling.

"I know."I said smiling.


End file.
